Surprise
by WhereTfIsKenny
Summary: Tweek has an announcement for Craig and their friends. What is it? Will Craig freak out or will he be happy? WARNING: Swearing, yaoi, and mpreg. Mostly Creek with a little Style, Bunny, Tyde, and mentioned Candy.


**I was thinking of a plot for my next story then it came to me during dinner 2 days ago. To me it was the best idea ever, so I slammed my hand on the dinner table and screamed "What if Tweek was pregnant with Craig's butt baby?" My sister laughed so hard and my mom just stared at me, wondering how in the hell I became this way. I typed this up right after dinner and decided to upload it today. Enjoy~**

 **WARNING: Swearing, yaoi, and mpreg.**

Craig Tucker was sitting on the couch in his and Tweek's house waiting for the first guests to arrive. Why? Because Tweek had invited everyone (all their friends) over for an important announcement. All he said was that it involved both him and Craig then he left the house, leaving Craig to greet the people that Tweek had invited. Damn him.

 _*ding dong*_

Craig got up and approached the door. He opened it roughly with an emotionless face and flipped off whoever was there. Of course it was Stan and Kyle, the gayest people in town.

"Fuck you too. Now let us in." Stan flipped him back off, which he'd probably be lectured on about from Kyle later. Craig opened the door further, letting them enter.

"Nice place." Kyle looked around.

"Th-"

"Mine's better." He smirked. He become such an ass over the few years after graduation. Ok, just because you're rich doesn't mean you have to be a dick.

Craig scoffed and went to shut the door until something blocked it. It was a booted foot.

"Sup, Craig." Kenny fucking McCormick.

"McWhoredick."

"Now that's old. We all know that that insult doesn't work anymore." Kenny smirked. He fucking _smirked_. The dirty blond entered the house and immediately spotted Stan and Kyle and ran over to them. Craig slammed the door, rolled his eyes, and approached the three best friends.

"So, McCormick, where's your butt buddy?" Kenny looked at Craig with the meanest glare he could muster.

"Don't call him that. He's not my butt buddy, he's my soon-to-be-husband. Thank you very much." This shocked everybody. When the hell did he get tied the fuck down.

"Woah, dude. You're marrying Butters?" Stan asked, completely shocked and kind of disgusted. Kenny just nodded with the most loving smile of his face. "Why?"

"Why? Because he's gorgeous and I love him so much." Kenny gushed. "And he's out of town visiting family."

"I'm herrre!" The door slammed open and hit the wall, putting a hole in it from the knob. "Oh, shit."

"Clyde, what the fuck? Tweek's gonna kick my ass." Craig screamed with anger and somewhat fear. Clyde yelped.

"I'm sorry, Craig." Clyde begged and cried. "Please don't kill me."

"Ugh, whatever." Clyde got up and wiped away his tears and hugged Craig tightly. "Ew, get off." Craig tried shoving him away but that didn't work.

"Clyde, get off of him." Token emerged from the door and gently closed it and examined the hole that Clyde had recently put in the wall. "I could get someone to fix this for you if you'd like."

"Uh, you don't have to." Craig waved it off. "I can deal with it."

"Ok then." Token grabbed Clyde's wrist and led him to the three boys who were watching curiously. Craig followed.

"Is Cartman showing up?" Craig asked Kenny.

"Uh, I don't think so. I recall him saying he won't show because there are too many fags here and he doesn't want to catch the disease." Kenny scoffed. "He thinks he's hot shit because he fucked Wendy. Psh, whatever."

"Wait, seriously?!" Stan screamed and his voice cracked a little. Kyle eyed him carefully.

"Are you jealous?" The red head spoke up with anger leaked into his voice.

"What? N-no." Stan stuttered. "Why would I be, I'm with you and I love you." He smiled to try to convince Kyle.

"Yea, you better." The Jew crossed his arms.

"So is everyone here then?" Craig asked to ease the tension between the lovers.

"Yea but where's Tweek?" Clyde pointed out, looking around.

"He went to the store I believe. He should be back-"

"Hey guys." Tweek greeted them as he walked in the house.

"-now." Craig finished. He walked over to his blond. "Hey, baby." He bent down to kiss him gently. "Where did you go?"

"I went to the convenience store and picked up some things." Tweek held up the bag, shaking it slightly, and smiled.

"Oh? What did you get?" Craig grabbed the bag and opened it up to look at its contents. What he saw surprised him. "Pickles and chocolate milk?" He pulled out the can of sweet pickles. "Um, I thought you hated pickles."

"Uh, yea, I do." The nervous blond looked down and twiddled his fingers. Craig raised a brow.

"Then why did you buy them?" He set the pickles back the bag and looked back at Tweek, confused as hell.

"Can everyone have a seat on the couches please?" Tweek suddenly said ignoring Craig's question. Everyone looked at each other concerned and confused then they proceeded to sit down wherever they could in the living room.

"Do you want me to sit too?" Craig asked nervously. He was unusually worried and scared.

"Could you?" Tweek was on the brink of crying. He's making Craig visibly worry and it's making him upset. Hopefully the news don't upset him.

Craig sat down on the reclining armchair staring at Tweek with scared eyes. Was he sick? Was he DYING?!

"Ok, um. This information is mostly for Craig to hear but I thought I'd tell you guys also. I just hoped Butters was here for this…" Tweek looked over to Kenny.

"I'm sorry. He couldn't make it, family vacation. But I'll gladly give the news to him if you want me to." Tweek only nodded to the other blond. Kenny nodded back.

"When I first found this out, I was confused. I always thought it was impossible for… but I guess since I'm from South Park, this shit can happen." Tweek was close to crying. He looked up at Craig. Craig looked scared still.

"Craig…" He paused, tugging at his hair roughly. Craig quickly got up and removed the hands ripping out Tweek's beautiful sunshine looking hair. He brought the hands to his mouth and kissed the ring on left hand ring finger.

"Tweek, this is really cheesy but, you see this ring?" Tweek looked at the shiny gold wedding band with a diamond in the middle. "It means I love you and I'll be with you no matter what. We can get through anything life throws at us." The blond fell into raven's arms and cried into his chest. "I really fucking love you, Tweek."

Tweek said something but Craig couldn't hear it due to it being muffled into his chest, plus it was quiet.

"What was that?"

Tweek lifted his head so his chin rested on his husband's chest. The gorgeous blond smiled brightly, still crying. The he whispered something that shocked Craig greatly.

" _I'm pregnant._ "

Craig gasped loudly, tightening his hold on Tweek. "You're serious?!"

"What? What did he say?" Kenny spoke up, wanting so badly to know what happened. Tweek was crying and Craig was close to crying.

"I am, Craig. I really am." Tweek hugged onto Craig tightly, awaiting his reaction. Craig grabbed both sides of Tweek's face and lifted his head. What Tweek saw had him crying more.

Craig was crying happily with an huge smile on his face. The raven leaned in and crashed his lips passionately against the blond's soft ones. He released his lips after a while and hugged him tightly once more before kneeling down so he was eye level to Tweek's stomach. Tweek let out a yelp.

"Craig?" Tweek could hear the faint whisper of Kenny's voice saying 'What the hell is going on?' But he wasn't too worried about that. He was focused on the man lifting up his sage green sweater and bringing his hand out. Craig's hand was kind of cold when he touched his stomach but became warmer as he moved it around a bit.

"It's- It's true." Craig breathed out. He looked up towards Tweek, smiling. "I'm soooo happy." Tweek giggled.

"OH MAH GOD!" Clyde screamed. "IS TWEEK PREGNANT?!" Token slapped a hand into his mouth.

"Shut the fuck up, Clyde." The dark male said. He looked at Craig and Tweek. "Congratulations, guys. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, mom." Craig gave a thumbs up. Tweek laughed and thanked Token.

"Woah, woah, woah." Kenny suddenly said, standing up from his seat next to Kyle. "This is true?!"

"Kenny, sit down." Kyle grabbed his arm and tried to yank him down, but to no avail.

"No, Kyle. This shit can happen?!" Kenny ripped his arm from Kyle's grip and screamed. "Does that mean- Oh my god." Everyone stared at him in confusion. "I need to get Butters home right away! Bye, guys." He ran out the door leaving it open.

"Is he seriously gonna try to get Butters pregnant?" Kyle sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I mean, why not. If it can happen then maybe we should-"

"Shut up, Stan." Kyle pushed his face away. Stan pouted.

"Uh, guys? Can you stop making out? We are still here." Token spoke, watching the whole scene.

"You're right." Craig pulled away. "Sor-"

"Get out." Tweek pointed towards the door. Craig looked over in shock.

"H-huh?" Token stuttered with wide eyes.

"I said, GET THE FUCK OUT!" The blond screamed which caused the chubby brunet to scream.

"Why should we?" Kyle asked with sass.

"Why?!" Tweek started. "Because this is my motherfucking house! I also wanna get fucked by this man's big cock right here, so shut yo dumbass up!" Kyle gasped when Tweek walked up to him, grabbed him but the collar to his coat, and dragged him outside. "Stay out, fucker!" He turned around. "The rest of you, OUT!" They all got up and ran out, scared. Tweek slammed the door after them.

Tweek walked over to Craig smiling innocently. Craig looked shocked. "Craig?"

He didn't respond, he just started blushing. "Craig? What's wro- AHH!" Craig grabbed him and dragged him upstairs to their room.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard." The raven smirked.

Their sexual activities were a little different than usual. Despite what Craig said, he was gentle and he loved every spot on Tweek. He whispered things of love and some sexy things in between. He told him he loved him multiple times, rubbing his stomach and saying he loved him/her too. And as they finished, they held each other tightly, refusing to let go.

Just as Tweek fell asleep, Craig rubbed his naked stomach and buried his face into his soft, blond hair.

"I'm soooo fucking happy."


End file.
